Rabbit's Song
by inquiete
Summary: "Trickster came a calling to find a totem here, to teach the foolish heart of man without installing fear." The Trickster spends some time with the animals to figure out who will be the best teacher. Based on a song, but not a songfic.


**I got the idea for this story by listening to the song Rabbit's Song by S. J. Tucker. Just listening to it an idea formed in my mind to play off the whole Gabriel/Trickster thing. So if Gabriel seems a little OOC that's because I tried to combine the Trickster in the song with the Trickster in Supernatural. Ha, probably not my best ideas but I think I did a good job. Some of the things I wrote were actually lyrics from the song like when he was talking to Coyote, Raven, Crow, and Rabbit those words I took straight out of the song. And the words in italics is the last line from the song. Ok, I'll stop explaining myself now and get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rabbit's Song nor do I own Supernatural I just combined the two in a brilliant idea. :)**

**Read...review...****_enjoy_**

Rabbit's Song

The Trickster walked through the forest calmly, barely stirring a single leaf or blade of grass. "Trickster" a squirrel called from a tree. He looked up and nodded his head in greeting, "Hello there small friend." "What brings the God of Mischief to our forest sir?" inquired the squirrel, "it is an honor to be visited by a deity and if we knew of your presence we would have come to give you a proper greeting."

The Trickster smirked scathingly, God, (the Christian one), and given him the ability to speak with all of the creatures on Earth back when he had been known as Gabriel: God's Messenger. And with the job title he had needed to know how to speak to all of God's creations in case He had a message to them He wanted Gabriel to deliver, (Noah's Ark for example). Though he had not been called that for many years it still came in handy like for times like this.

Loki took a deep bow to the squirrel and replied, "You are right friend. I should have alerted you to my arrival sooner. But no matter, in fact…" the Trickster smiled, "if you wish to be of service there is something you can do for me." The squirrel crawled a little closer on the tree bark. "What ever I can do?" The Trickster straightened up and declared formally. "I am looking for a totem I can use to teach the heart of man without installing fear. Every animal is welcome to participate. Tell them to come to me and I will judge which creature is best suited to be my totem."

The squirrel ran off eagerly to tell the others. Loki pulled out a sweet treat and waited. Sure enough soon all the creatures of the forest gathered, all eager to prove their mantle. Many came and many went but still the Trickster paused, considering. Bear, and cat and tiger tried to impress him but they had too many claws, and would frighten man away before they could teach him what he needed to know. Besides the way the cat was looking at him, eyes wide with smug certainty and prideful intelligence, reminded him of Luc…

The **Trickster** broke off his line of thinking. No, he would not think about that. _That's not who I am anymore_, he thought. Instead he focused on the animals; both dog and wolf were good choices. They both could teach man a thing or two about loyalty, family, and taking care of responsibilities. But unfortunately the anatomy that made them such good hunters, their teeth, made them far too frightening for man to listen to them.

The next to try was owl and though he was extremely wise and could teach man quiet easily he could only see at night. Loki shook his head; unless he could convince man to become nocturnal they wouldn't be able to stay awake for owl's lessons. Feeling disappointed and defeated he shook his head and said, "I see many teachers here. You are all qualified in your own right. But my way's full of laughter…and in you I see not any."

Just when the Trickster had given up hope he spotted in the distance a beautiful scene. Under the tree that eagle was perched on coyote told a tale of a bunch of silly hares cavorting in the old country of Wales. The story was so descriptive and moving that the Trickster could see it in his mind's eye with perfect clarity. Raven seemed to be ignoring everything around her but just stared, entranced, at the sun. Next to her crow sang a bunch of silly songs, but ones that were so sweet Loki found himself relaxing his tense muscles and enjoying the tunes. And most amazing of all was rabbit, just listening to his friends with humble admiration. He didn't try to intervene or show off. He just sat there admiring his friends' talent, encouraging them to pursue their passions and dreams.

"HA, HA!" the Trickster cried in sweet victory. He was so excited that he did a quick dance of joy before opening up his wings to fly over to them. He was far too excited and in a hurry to go to them on foot so he swooped down and landed at their feet. When they turned to face him, Loki took another bow and declared, "Of all here now…you are the very beasts." Rabbit hung his head and spoke in an apologetic tone of voice. "I'm sorry sir, but of all we are the least."

At this point he could have reached down and kissed the wonderful creature. Be that as it was he merely smiled, raised his hand and spoke. "I have a plan", the animals listened to him with rapt fascination, "the four of you shall help me to teach the heart of man." He turned to raven who looked like she was having trouble focusing on him and not the glowing ball of warmth she so adored. "Raven with your love of light" Loki said "the sun you'll steal, and soon, for the gift of warmth I give to man to be the greatest boon."

He looked at crow and laughed warmly, "and crow you silly creature, who sings without a voice. You will teach man of pride and helping you really have no choice." The Trickster knelt down to coyote's height. He reached back to scratch him behind the ears while he spoke fondly. "Coyote my friend together we'll spin many a tale at night. And teach man by our naughtiness what really should be right." Coyote made a noise of pure excitement, licking the Trickster all over his face. Loki laughed and pushed him away playfully.

At last he turned to rabbit with a twinkle in his eye. "You'll be my favorite creature" he promised him. "And here's the reason why," he dropped down so he was eye to eye with the splendid creature and ticked off the reasons. "Your eyes are bright; your feet are swift and your ears here around the bend." Rabbit tipped his ears to the side as if to catch every word the Trickster spoke. "And your very simple humbleness will steal the heart of man."

The Trickster stood up and surveyed the four of them addressing all of them at once. "Together we will thwart the pains the Gods to throw to earth. And turn aside their fiery darts with merriment and mirth." Loki laughed, imagining the looks on the other Pagan Gods faces when they realize that he had provided man with a slight protection against their machinations. He gave rabbit a knowing smile as he added, "And when time comes when men forget the lessons animals render it will be the humble that mankind will remember." A cheer went up from all the animals in the forest and for a second Loki soaked up the praises of those around him. _And around the Trickster the animals thronged, the birds and all the beasts, and humbly bowed to the king they found, who thought himself…the least. _

**So that's all folks I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Oh and if you read my Dean: the Genetically Engineered Boy I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. **


End file.
